


Of Curse and Kyuubi Seals

by WolfPilot06



Series: Naruto Drabbles [7]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Humor, Lime, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 03:48:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4464326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfPilot06/pseuds/WolfPilot06
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sasuke wants to know if Naruto's Kyuubi seal is sensitive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Curse and Kyuubi Seals

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written in response to ultrasushi's drabble challenge on the sasuxnaru LJ community.
> 
> Challenge: "SasuNaruSasu (who tops and bottoms is up to you) with "curse-seal/kyuubi-seal licking" 8D"

"Hmm, I wonder."  
  
Naruto cracked his eyes open slightly to demand just  _why_  Sasuke had stopped molesting him to wonder about  _anything_ , only to find his lover's eyes fixed intently upon the seal on his abdomen that - to Naruto's great embarrassment and discomfort - always appeared at moments of heightened emotion. And, well, heightened sensation, too.  
  
"Just  _what_  are you wondering about?" he demanded peevishly, impatiently wriggling against the mattress and mentally urging Sasuke's hands - which had become inactive - to start moving again. They were in rather compromising positions that were threatening to become uncomfortable if Sasuke persisted with his inactivity.  
  
"I wonder - does the seal feel any different for you?"  
  
Naruto looked at him blankly, completely not following his lover's line of thought even as the dark-haired man bent his head to study intently the whorling pattern sprawled darkly against his ruddy skin.   
  
Therefore, when Sasuke finally traced a long arc with his tongue along a darkened strip of skin, he giggled. Sasuke jerked his head up, looking horribly  
offended, and glared at Naruto. Naruto stared unrepentantly back.  
  
"What? It tickles."  
  
Sasuke looked put out.  
  
"It's  _supposed_  to be sexy," he grumbled, and dipped his head to try again, trying for a firmer swipe of his tongue along the seal-marked expanse. Naruto stuffed the side of his hand into his mouth, trying to keep from guffawing aloud. Nonetheless, Sasuke felt the tremors in the muscles  
beneath his tongue and drew himself upright, sulking. Still trying to muffle his giggling, Naruto sat up and tried to pull his sullen lover into his embrace, but Sasuke would have none of it.  
  
"Come on, Sasuke, it's not my fault that my seal isn't extraordinarily sensitive or anything," Naruto cajoled, dearly wanting Sasuke to get over his  
sulk and get back to sexxing him up. "I mean, think about it: it's just the physical manifestation of a spiritual seal; it's just, y'know, darkened skin, doesn't really mean anything - "  
  
Sasuke just glared. Frustrated, Naruto threw his hands in the air.  
  
"Fine! If you won't sex  _me_  up,  _I'll_  just sex  _you_  up!"  
  
And he tackled Sasuke to the mattress.  
  
"Listen, Naruto, I don't... ahhh - do that  _again_."  
  
"So  _that's_  why you thought my seal'd be sensitive!"


End file.
